Maleka's Love Story
by Kuinuyasha
Summary: This story is based on a character I created and how she falls in love with her body guard


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Iori, Tamahome, Hiei, Sesshoumaru, Amidamaru, or Aniterra. These characters are owned by their original creators. Aniterra is owned by my best-friend.**

**Claimer: The character of Maleka is a character I created, therefore I own Maleka, so please ask permission before using her in any stories. Thank you; Kuinuyasha.**

** Maleka's Love Story**

_**It was a beautiful sunny morning, with a cool summer breeze flowing through the trees. Maleka smiled as she watered the flowers in her garden, then she went into the large stable to tend to the three stallions and the two mares. Then she tended to her female Siberian Husky named Kansa. Meanwhile her older brother Iori was searching for her. "Leka, Leka where are you?" Iori called out as he entered the garden. "I'm in the barn bro." Maleka replied. Iori walked into the barn and smiled as he watched his sister play with Kansa.**_

"Sis, you know you're not supposed to leave the house without a bodyguard." Iori explained as he hugged Maleka lovingly. Maleka sighed as she hugged her brother back. "I'm just so sick of living in constant fear everyday." She whispered as she sobbed quietly. "I know sis, I know. But with the recent assassination attempts, we have to take all precautions." Iori replied. Kansa wandered over and licked Maleka's fingers, then nuzzled her hand.

_**Maleka smiled a bit as she rubbed Kansa's ears, while Iori rubbed the muzzle on one of the horses. "Let's go inside, and I'll fix us some breakfast." Iori said as he led Maleka into the house, Kansa following close behind. Maleka sat down at the kitchen table, and Kansa lay at her feet while Iori started to fix eggs and bacon for breakfast. Just as Iori was almost finished with breakfast, Maleka's trusted bodyguard and close friend Hiei walked into the kitchen. "Mmmmm, something smells great." Hiei exclaimed. Just then there was a knock on the front door.**_

_**"I'll get it bro." Maleka called as she started to get up from the table. "No I'll get the door, and you can finish up our breakfast." Iori answered as he walked into the dining room. "Hiei, stay here with Maleka while I answer the door." Iori told Hiei as he headed into the living room. "No problem Iori." Hiei replied as he helped Maleka finish cooking breakfast. "Iori answered the door to find a handsome young man, with blue-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Can I help you?" Iori asked as he blocked the doorway.**_

_**"Yes sir, my name is Tamahome Sahara, and I'm Miss Maleka's new bodyguard." Tamahome replied. "Ah, yes. They called and said you would be coming today." Iori answered as he led Tamahome into the house. They entered the kitchen to find Maleka and Hiei in the middle of a food fight, while poor Kansa hid under the kitchen table. "Ahem..." Iori cleared his throat, while Tamahome did everything he could to keep from bursting out in laughter. Hiei and Maleka both turned around and dropped the food they had in their hands and giggled. Maleka blushed as she laid her eyes on Tamahome. He was around 6'5", with blue-black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a well muscled physique. **_

_**"Hello, I'm Maleka and this is Hiei, my close friend and bodyguard." Maleka introduced as she giggled like a schoolgirl. Tamahome bowed as he smiled sweetly at Maleka. "My name is Tamahome Sahara and I'm your new bodyguard." He replied as he took Maleka's hand and gently kissed her knuckles. Just then Maleka's best-friend Aniterra walked into the room. "Ani!" Maleka exclaimed as she hugged Aniterra tightly. Aniterra giggled as she hugged Maleka back. "What are you all up too?" Aniterra asked.**_

_**"Nothing, oh Aniterra this is Tamahome my new bodyguard. Tamahome this is my best-friend Aniterra." Maleka said as she introduced the two. "Nice to meet you Miss Aniterra." Tamahome answered as he bowed. "The pleasures all mine." Aniterra replied as she smiled. "Aniterra, is that you sweetie?" A deep male voice called from the living room.**_

"_**Yes Amidamaru, it's me baby." Aniterra answered as her boyfriend, who was also one of Maleka's bodyguards walked into the kitchen.**_

Amidamaru hugged Aniterra tightly and kissed her lips softly. Aniterra kissed back deeply as she clung to him. "I've missed you so much baby." Amidamaru exclaimed as he held her close. "I've missed you too Hun." Aniterra replied as she snuggled into his arms. "All right you two, that's enough mushy stuff." Maleka said as she giggled, then blushed as Tamahome winked at her. Suddenly the sound of gunfire overtook the sound of laughter and happiness. Tamahome and Hiei grabbed Maleka and pulled her under the table while Iori, Amidamaru, and Aniterra grabbed their weapons and ran outside.

_**"Tamahome, stay here with Maleka while I go help the others." Hiei told him as he pulled his pistol out of its holster and ran outside to join the others. Tamahome held Maleka close as she started to cry. Aniterra ran back into the house. "Get Maleka somewhere safe before Sesshoumaru finds her here." She exclaimed as she grabbed more ammo for her .45. Tamahome picked Maleka up and carried her upstairs where he found the secret room he was told to use in a situation like this, then he closed it behind them.**_

_**"Shhhh, don't cry. Everything will be just fine, I promise." He whispered in Maleka's ear as he held her close. Maleka whimpered she buried her face in Tamahome's shoulder while the gunfire continued. After about an hour, the sound of fighting stopped, and Iori came into the secret room. "It's safe to come out now, we scared Sesshoumaru off." He told them as he took his sister in his arms to comfort her. They went downstairs to find everyone ok, and Maleka ran to Tamahome as soon as Iori let her go.**_

_**Tamahome looked at Iori, and mouthed the words 'Why did she come to me?' Iori shrugged his shoulders and mouthed back 'I don't know'. Tamahome held Maleka in his arms and whispered soothing words in her ears to comfort her. Maleka clung tightly to Tamahome as she sobbed quietly. "Shh, it's gonna be ok now. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you, I promise." Tamahome told her soothingly. Maleka smiled a bit, and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said, then she went upstairs, got a bath and went to bed.**_

_**Two weeks passed, and both Maleka and Tamahome were slowly falling in love with each other. Finally, Maleka decided to do something about it. "Tamahome, can I talk to you about something?" She asked as she approached him one day. "Sure, Maleka. Ask away." Tamahome replied as he sat down. Maleka blushed as she wondered where to start off. "Tamahome, I…I love you." She blurted out as she stared at the floor. Tamahome blushed as he smiled. "I love you too Maleka, I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you." Tamahome replied as he took Maleka in his arms.**_

_**Maleka smiled as she hugged Tamahome tightly and kissed him softly on the lips. Tamahome kissed her back deeply and passionately as he held her close. Iori smiled as he stood outside the door listening to what was said. "It's about time Maleka found someone who truly cares for her.' He told himself quietly. To this day forward, Maleka and Tamahome are still together and they still love each other very much.**_

**(Well, that's the end of this story and I hope everyone likes it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I may write a continuation story soon but I'm not quite sure yet. I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading it. Love ya's Kuinuyasha)**


End file.
